qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Hamilton
Dan Hamilton is a recurring character in QIA. He is the Captain of the London Sweeper Team. Biography It is revealed in "Manchester" that Dan was good friends with fellow Captain Chris Darby. Following the clean-up after the Berlin mission (during which his friend Chris Darby had been killed), Hamilton confronted new recruit Sarah Cunnington, whom he blamed due to her inexperience. Although Agent Hafiz berated him for this, and defended Sarah's innocence, Hamilton has sworn to uncover the truth. ("Manchester") During the Cornwall 2019 Mission, Hamilton was drafted in by Director Hall to do reconnaissance on Burwood Farm in order to find out what exactly had happened to Agents Cunnington and Taylor, who had gone missing. His efforts, even though it was beyond his ususal remit or experience, led directly to their rescue. ("Cornwall") Hamilton agreed to help Sarah undertake a return mission to Dubai in order to track Jack Harringer, and in turn find Robert Tunneson, so that she could extract a cure for Agent Hafiz's arm injury. Although Hamilton was reluctant to abandon his team's usual slow and methodical approach to missions, he was convinced by the rest of his team to do it Sarah's way, given their time constraints. ("Hafiz") After the February 2020 Incident, the Sweeper Team were drafted in to assist with preventing the multiple infractions that had occurred. Hamilton and his regular colleague Vicky Wells made up one of the sub-teams, and successfully prevented some of the infractions. However, while the other sub-teams were off on missions, Hall ordered Hamilton and Vicky to observe another infraction, this one in Berlin. Upon their return, it was clear that Hamilton and Vicky had both become aware that Sarah had murdered Chris Darby, and attempted to arrest her for it, although she escaped their custody and is now on the run. ("Misdirection", "Reclamation") During the clean-up on the Rome mission, Hamilton saw Robert Tunneson and another, unidentified person ("Unnatural"), which he later disclosed to Hall was none other than fugitive Sarah Cunnington. Under orders from Hall, he tagged Sarah with a tracking device in Rome, then followed her to her future hideout in the year 2022, where he arrested her and brought her back to 2020. Upon arrival, he was witnessed by Denny Franklin, though he threatened him into silence. ("Northolt") In spite of his threats, however, Denny informed Hafiz about Sarah, and subsequently a trial was held for her. Hall blamed Hamilton for this and threatened him should a Not Guilty verdict be reached, but Hamilton stood up to him, claiming the outcome of the trial would not be his responsibility at all. Prior to the trial, Denny implored Hamilton to take Sarah back to 2002 to continue her wait for Jarrad Foley, invoking the names of both Pradesh and Jessie. The mission was a disappointment, however, as Foley did not show. At Sarah's trial, Hamilton testified against her ("Justice"). Relationships Sarah Cunnington Hamilton blamed Sarah from the start for the death of his friend Chris Darby ("Manchester"). While this frosty relationship thawed somewhat when Sarah worked with the Sweeper Team in Dubai ("Jack"), after he discovered that Sarah's future self would be responsible for his murder, he was fully intent on her arrest, even after she escaped custody ("Reclamation"). Hamilton later was able to catch her again ("Northolt"), and testified against her during her trial ("Justice"). After her exoneration for her crimes, Hamilton admitted that it was right she not be convicted (yet) for Darby's murder. However, he also promised to hunt her down and kill her as soon as she did commit the crime. ("Change") Chris Darby Hamilton was good friends with Chris Darby, his counterpart within the London Field Team. After Darby's murder, Hamilton vowed to catch his killer and bring her to justice, which he was eventually able to do after arresting Sarah in Cambridge and helping secure her guilty verdict ("Northolt", "Justice"). Tasneem Hafiz Hamilton has a respectful working relationship with Hafiz, though the two have often been at loggerheads regarding Sarah's innocence. Brent Hall Hamilton respects Hall, but only as far as it suits his own purposes - such as in the arrest of Sarah Cunnington. However, he does not fear Hall, as demonstrated when Hall threatened him should a Not Guilty verdict be reached, to which Hamilton firmly stood his ground ("Justice"). Appearances Season One "Manchester", "Cornwall", "Hafiz", "Jack", "Misdirection", "Reclamation" Season Two "Sides", "Unnatural", "Northolt", "Justice", "Change" Trivia Hamilton speaks with a very strong Scottish accent. ("Manchester", et al) Category:Characters